A VS O
by shouternmix
Summary: [ CHAPTER 3 IS UPDATED! ] Takdir dan nasib itu konyol namun dengan bodohnya Sehun selalu mempercayainya. Ia tahu dia bodoh—mungkin idiot, tapi bukankah apa yang dipercayainya juga bodoh? [Kaihun;Chaptered]
1. Chapter 1

A ver O [ Prologue ]

Main Cast : Kim Jongin — Oh Sehun

**Warn: **alternative-universe,  
GS, ooc, typo(s),  
maybe the idea too mainstream.

**Pair:** KaiHun **Slight! **LuMin, KaiSoo, HanHun

Gender switch for uke!

A VERSUS O

—airsh—

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Kau datang ke Paris untuk apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau membenci Paris, padahal menurutku Paris itu sangat indah—oh okay, kurasa kau segan mendengar tentang Paris dimata ku. Tapi, kau tidak bisa mengelak jika Kau benar-benar buta arah disini kan? Aku bisa membantumu"  
"Aku bisa bertanya dengan orang disekitar sini. Jangan sok tahu dan jangan ikut campur."

.

"Kau tahu, kau orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ku temui selama sembilan belas tahun aku hidup!"  
"Like i care?"

.

"Masih banyak perempuan lain yang lebih baik dari mantan pacarmu itu."  
"Siapa?"  
"Uhm, aku misalnya?"

.

"Bisa tidak kau jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu terus? Kau terlihat tua, padahal umur kita hanya terpaut tiga tahun, kan?"  
"Kau ternyata lebih berisik dari adikku."

.

"Jika kau mau datang, belum terlambat dan kau masih bisa merebutnya."  
"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Bukan itu yang ingin kurebut saat ini."

.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Kumohon jangan,"

* * *

Review please? I'm begging your opinion to continue this fict. Thank you^^


	2. Chapter 2

[ Chapter 1 ]

Main Cast : Kim Jongin — Oh Sehun

**Warn: **alternative-universe,  
GS, ooc, typo(s),  
maybe the idea too mainstream.

**Pair:** KaiHun **Slight! **LuMin, KaiSoo, HanHun

Gender switch for uke!

A VERSUS O

—airsh—

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Memandangi langit senja kota Seoul pada penghujung musim semi dari atas ketinggian seperti saat ini adalah salah satu kegiatan favorite Sehun. Sehun membiarkan manik hazel nya mengekor pada gerakan sekawananan burung dilangit membuat senyum manis tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah cantiknya sejak tadi.

"Sehunnie?" Sehun terkesiap saat sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara, dan didapatinya sang Eomma tengah tersenyum diambang pintu kamar apartementnya.

"Eomma? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sehun yang terkesan tidak suka. Malas sebenarnya jika harus berhadapan dengan eommanya disaat seperti ini, dapat dipastikan akan berujung pada adu mulut.

"Kenapa tidak bersiap-siap?" Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa aku harus bersiap?" _Eomma_ Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Kau pelupa sekali, eoh." Sehun menatap _Eomma_nya tidak suka. Sehun akui dia memang pelupa, tapi tidak separah itu untuk melupakan hal-hal penting apalagi sampai melibatkan dirinya untuk bersiap segala.

"Kau lupa, malam ini, kita harus bertemu dengan keluarga Xi. Untuk membicarakan perjodohanmu dengan anak mereka," Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Sejak kapan ia menyetujui perjodohan itu? Seingatnya, terakhir kali masalah itu dibicarakan ia langsung mendapat satu tamparan spesial diwajah dari sang ayah karena menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan itu.

"_Museun il-iya_ ( Apa-apaan ) ? Aku tidak mau!" Protes Sehun dengan menaikkan tone suara nya.

"Kau harus mau, Sehun! Berhenti membantah orang tuamu, ini semua kami lakukan demi kebaikanmu!" Nyonya Oh yang sudah jengah dengan penolakkan Sehun akhirnya mengeluarkan bentakkannya untuk putri semata wayang nya itu.

"_Nongdamhaneungeoya_ ( kau bercanda ) ? Untuk kebaikan ku atau kebaikan kalian, huh?!" Balas Sehun tak mau kalah. Selama ini Sehun sudah cukup sabar dengan pembatasan ruang gerak nya yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya secara ketat. Sehun tidak mau selamanya saja hidupnya dikendalikan kedua orang tuanya. Sehun juga punya pilihannya sendiri. Ia berhak memilih apa yang ia mau.

"Cukup. Tidak ada penolakan lagi, Sehun. Sekarang cepat benahi dirimu. Setengah jam lagi kau harus sudah siap" Nyonya Oh beranjak meninggalkan apartement putri nya.

Sementara Sehun, ingin sekali rasanya ia menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dasar sana, tapi ia masih ingat dengan dosa. Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sampai kapan ia harus dikendalikan seperti ini? Ia punya hati dan dirinya bukan terbuat dari mesin yang membutuhkan remote control. Dengan sangat amat terpaksa, Sehun membenahi dirinya. Ia masih belum siap jika harus dicoret dari daftar nama keluarga besar Oh.

.

.

.

Seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan balutan suit hitam yang semakin memberikan kesan maskulin padanya tengah berjalan gontai memasuki mansion megah keluarganya. Jongin –pria itu– tak menghiraukan sambutan yang terlontar dari para maid sejak ia menapakkan kakinya di lantai marmer mansion keluarganya beberapa menit yang lalu. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, sejauh matanya memandang hanya terdapat puluhan macam barang yang tersusun dengan anggun ditempat nya masing-masing. Jongin berdecak pelan, ia sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali rumah ini berfungsi layaknya seperti rumah pada umumnya.

"Jongin, kau sudah pulang?" sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinga Jongin menginterupsi keheningan yang tengah berlangsung.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Jongin sekenanya seraya menyampirkan jas nya pada sandaran sofa yang tengah ia duduki.

"_Appa_ dan _Eomma_mu—" secepat kilat Jongin melayangkan tatapan tidak sukanya dan kemudian berkata, "Hentikan. Aku tidak mau tahu lagi, Jongdae."

Pria bernama Jongdae itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah paham sekali dengan sifat anak dari atasannya itu. Jongdae pun ikut mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Jongin yang tengah melonggarkan dasinya.

"Mana Chichan?" Tanya Jongin. Dalam hati Jongin berdoa mati-matian agar sosok yang baru saja ia sebut namanya sudah jatuh terlelap. Walaupun Jongin tahu kecil kemungkinannya, mengingat ini baru jam delapan malam.

"Aku baru saja sampai disini sepuluh menit yang lalu, Jongin. Dan selama itu pula adikmu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya," tutur Jongdae sedikit malas. Dan Jongin bersyukur karenanya. Raganya sudah meronta untuk diistirahatkan dan jikalau adiknya itu menampakkan batang hidung saat ini, maka terancamlah waktu tidur Jongin.

"Jangan lupa, besok kau harus ke Paris untuk menyelesaikan proyek perusahaan ayahmu yang tersisa disana." Jongin menanggapi ucapan Jongdae dengan sebuah gumaman tidak jelas. Jongdae adalah salah satu dari dua sekretaris ayahnya yang terlalu sering mengatur jadwal kerjanya. Bahkan sekretaris Jongin sendiri, Chanyeol—yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya—tidak seberisik Jongdae dalam mengingatkan dirinya tentang pekerjaan.

"Hei Jongin, kau tahu?" Jongdae beralih menatap Jongin yang kini tengah sibuk dengan ponsel nya.

"Apa?" Balas Jongin tanpa balik menoleh kearah Jongdae.

"Kyungsoo tadi menelfon ke kantor dan menanyakan keberadaanmu saat kau sedang rapat dengan Presdir Jung," bahu Jongin menegak seketika saat nama Kyungsoo disebutkan.

"Kau bercanda?" Tanya Jongin memastikan. Jongdae pun menatap sinis kearah Jongin dan berkata, "Kau lihat aku tertawa?" Jongin terdiam. Ia membiarkan fikirannya melayang pada seseorang bernama Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang telah merenggut seluruh perhatiannya. Seseorang yang telah ia perioritaskan menjadi pengisi salah satu dari lima deret hal terpenting dihidupnya. Seseorang yang sudah seenaknya menjajah hatinya dan seseorang yang sudah mematikan perasaannya.

"Dia memintamu untuk hadir dalam upacara pernikahannya di Paris nanti." Lanjut Jongdae yang melihat Jongin hanya bergeming ditempat nya.

"_Eonje_ ( kapan ) ?"

"Sepuluh hari kedepan, di Gereja Katedral Notre Dame," Jongin menghela nafasnya. Ia bertanya pada hati kecilnya. Haruskah ia datang? Hatinya bilang, iya. Lalu otaknya datang dan menjawab, tidak. Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena pergulatan antara akal sehat dan hati nya. Pada akhirnya, sekuat apapun hati Jongin melawan otaknya, Jongin akan membiarkan otaknya yang menang.

"_Oppa_!" Jongin menghela nafasnya, berat. Seseorang tolong ingatkan Jongin untuk menceburkan diri kedalam minyak panas. Dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan, Jongin menoleh kearah sumber suara. Benar saja, adik kesayangannya itu tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Grep.

"_Oppa_ kemana saja? Aku kan rindu pada _Oppa_," Gadis tujuh belas tahun bernama Chichan datang menubruk tubuh Jongin dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jongin. Membuat Jongin nyaris tercekik.

"Aish, kau berlebihan sekali. Aku baru tidak pulang selama dua hari," komentar Jongin, bermaksud untuk menggoda adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda, untuk apa aku merindukan _Oppa_ padahal baru tadi siang kita berbicara lewat telfon seluler? Lagipula selama _Oppa_ tidak dirumah aku kan dapat bebas hehe." Jongin menatap sebal kearah Chichan yang tengah memasang cengiran idiotnya.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau pada kakakmu,"

Pletak.

"Yak _Oppa_, _Appo_! Kau kasar sekali dengan adikmu sendiri!" Protes Chichan tak terima karena Jongin menjitaknya. Dan Jongin mengabaikan ocehan adiknya.

"_Oppa_ besok pergi ke Paris ya? Aku ingin ikut kesana boleh, tidak? Boleh, ya? Please. Besok sekolahku sudah mulai libur musim panas, temanku sudah sibuk dengan acara kencan masing-masing. Aku kan tidak boleh mempunyai namjachingu olehmu, aku pasti akan bosan setengah mati dirumah. Janji deh tidak akan berbuat yang tidak tidak disana. Boleh ya, please please please?" Jongin memejamkan matanya erat mendengar Chichan yang terus mengoceh tanpa henti. Astaga, saya dosa apa Yatuhan, batin Jongin berteriak.

"Ya. Dan sekarang berhenti bicara, Kim Chichan. Aku pusing," dan selanjutnya Jongin harus merelakan telinganya mendengar sorak sorai heboh dari Chichan. Jongin berdecak frustasi melihat kelakuan adiknya.

"Aku menyuruhmu berhenti berbicara bukan berarti kau boleh berteriak heboh seperti itu, astaga!" Jongin melayangkan delika tajam kearah Chichan yang masih tak kunjung menghentikan senyumnya.

"Aku kekamar dulu, _Oppa_! _Jaljayo_~"

Cup.

Chichan mencium pipi Jongin sebagai ucapan selamat tidur seperti yang sering mereka lakukan sewaktu mereka masih anak-anak. Ya, anak-anak. Semenjak Jongin memasuki dunia pekerjaan dan Chichan masuk kedalam jenjang sekolah senior, hal-hal kecil yang menunjukkan kebersamaan antara mereka seperti tadi jarang sekali terlaksana. Jongdae menatap sepasang kakak beradik itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku curiga dia bukan adik kandungmu. Dia terlalu berisik dan terlalu santai untuk menjadi anggota keluarga Kim kalian. Aku saja tidak ingat kapan Kim _Sajangnim_ pernah tersenyum seperti tadi. Tunggu—jangankan Kim _Sajangnim_. Kau saja aku tidak ingat pernah tersenyum tipis atau tidak,"

"Diamlah, kau menggangguku." Jongin melempar bantal sofa yang sedari tadi ia peluk kearah Jongdae. Dan yang terkena lemparan pun hanya terkikik ditempat nya.

.

.

.

Sehun terus menekuk wajahnya sejak memasuki ballroom hotel ini tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak berminat dengan perjodohan ini. Lihat saja, pria yang memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan dasi hitam dan dilapisi suit yang senada dengan dasi nya benar-benar bukan tipe Sehun. Ok, mungkin laki-laki bernama Luhan itu tidak buruk-buruk sekali. Wajahnya cukup tampan —atau perlu Sehun sebut cantik?— dan berkharisma. Hanya saja, postur tubuh nya yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan wajahnya yang sangat cantik —Sehun masih bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya karena jika diperhatikan lebih seksama memang namja dihadapannya itu cantik— tidak masuk dalam list kategori lelaki idaman Sehun. Bisa-bisa nanti orang-orang salah mengira, mana yang laki-laki dan mana yang perempuan —oke, ini berlebihan—.

Luhan sendiri sedari tadi tak nampak berniat untuk ikut tenggelam dalam topik pembicaraan yang tengah berlangsung. Sehun dapat menduga kedua tangan Luhan yang terjulur kebawah pasti digunakan untuk memainkan ponsel. Terbukti dari tatapan matanya yang sering terfokus kearah bawah dengan sinar samar yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Luhan, kenapa kau diam saja, nak?" Tanya ayah dari pria berdarah china itu. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap ayahnya.

"Tidak apa, _Abeoji_." Sehun berdecih pelan ketika melihat Luhan yang tengah memamerkan senyum—palsu—nya.

_Tidakkah kau sadar jika aura kebosanan yang kau keluarkan sedari tadi sangat kentara? Bodoh_, umpat Sehun dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya, kau ajak Sehun berkeliling sebentar. _Eomma_ rasa tidak ada salahnya," Usul Nyonya Xi yang diangguki oleh Luhan di sepersekian detik berikutnya—dengan setengah hati, tentu saja—.

Luhan mulai bangkit dari duduknya, dan Sehun pun mengikuti nya —setelah dihadiahi tatapan sadis nan bengis dari sang _Eomma_, tentunya — dan setelah berjalan cukup jauh, disinilah tujuan Luhan dan Sehun berakhir. Berdiri disebuah balkon yang menghadap langsung pada pemandangan metropolitan kota Seoul.  
Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya menatap gemerlap kota Seoul pada malam hari. Sungguh sangat indah, tetapi masih kalah indah dengan pemandangan kota Paris yang tersajikan dari atas Arc de Triomphe, begitu menurutnya.

"Kenapa kau menyetujui perjodohan bodoh ini?" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang masih memusatkan pandangannya pada jalanan dibawah sana.

"Siapa yang bilang aku menyetujuinya? Kau fikir aku gila, mau menerima perjodohan sialan ini dengan mudahnya? Yang benar saja," Luhan tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Who knows, right? Sekedar informasi untukmu, aku sudah punya kekasih pilihanku sendiri. Dan dia jauh lebih baik darimu," Sehun dapat melihat ekor mata Luhan yang terkesan merendahkannya. Cih, apa-apaan dia. Dia fikir dia siapa bisa melihatku seperti itu? Racau Sehun tak terima dalam hati.

"_Wae_? Kau tak terima?" Tanya Luhan yang seakan dapat membaca raut wajah tak suka dari Sehun.

"Y-yak! Kau meremehkanku? Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku juga sudah memiliki kekasih yang beribu-ribu kali lebih baik daripada dirimu!" Sehun memelototi Luhan yang sudah kembali asyik dengan dunia nya sendiri.

"Oh ya?" Sehun tertohok mendengar tanggapan Luhan yang meremehkannya. Sehun berani bersumpah, Luhan adalah lelaki dengan kadar menyebalkan yang tinggi. Terbukti dari cara bicara nya yang terkesan Arogan.

"Kau tak percaya? Kuberi tahu padamu ya. Dia itu tampan, baik hati, tinggi, tatapan matanya tajam, tidak menyebalkan sepertimu—" Sehun mengarang bebas. Ya, mengarang bebas. Bahkan menyukai seseorang pun Sehun sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Lalu?" Tantang Luhan. Ingin rasanya Sehun melemparkan namja dihadapannya ini sampai keluar dari galaksi bima sakti.

"Lebih bergelimang harta darimu—" Sehun mengarang, lagi.

"Ada lagi?" Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuat Sehun menjadi geram sendiri ditempatnya.

"Yak, apa-apaan kau! Kau terlihat sangat memandang rendah diriku. Aku tak seburuk yang kau fikirkan, tahu! Kau fikir kau siapa, huh? Dan perlu kau tahu juga, aku ini primadona dikampus ku!" Sehun berani bersumpah bahwa primadona kampus bukanlah sebuah karangan belaka.

"Kau yakin? Kalau begitu, bawa kekasihmu kehadapan orang tua kita. Dengan begitu perjodohan ini akan batal," Sehun menatap tak percaya Luhan. Lelaki satu ini benar-benar seperti sedang menguji mental dirinya ternyata.

"Membawa kekasihku ke orang tua kita? K-kapan?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati. Jujur saja, saat ini Sehun benar-benar gugup karena nyatanya Luhan seakan mempercayai ucapan—karangan—nya tadi.

"Sekarang." Sehun menelan saliva nya dengan gemetar. Tidak tidak, jangan sekarang. Seseorang tolong beritahu Sehun dimana tempat penyewaan jasa untuk berpura-pura sebagai kekasih sekarang juga.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat sangat gugup," matilah kau, Oh Sehun! Sepertinya, Luhan bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah mempercayai orang lain, apalagi yang baru dikenalnya seperti Sehun . Walaupun Sehun sudah berusaha meminimalisir kegugupan yang tengah melanda dirinya, bukan hal sulit bagi Luhan untuk menyadari itu.

"T-tidak! Aku hanya sedang berfikir. Kau yakin dengan ucapan 'sekarang'-mu itu?"

"Kau lihat mataku meragu?"

Deg.

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sehun dan langsung menyerang manik hazel milik Sehun dengan obsidian bening miliknya. Sehun bersumpah, ia tidak pernah ditatap lelaki dalam jarak sedekat ini. Dan Sehun juga berani bertaruh, dentuman jantungnya meningkat drastis. Bukan, bukan karena ia telah menjilat saliva nya sendiri dengan terjatuh dalam pesona Luhan lewat satu tatapan mata saja. Tetapi karena Sehun menangkap sesuatu yang benar-benar sebuah keseriusan dalam obsidian itu. Dan itu artinya, tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Tidak! Jangan sekarang! Kumohon, jangan sekarang."

"Kenapa begitu? Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?" Luhan menyeringai ketika ia mendapati semburat kemerahan di kedua pipi Sehun.

"Eum, kekasihku—eung, eum kekasihku—" Ayolah Oh Sehun berfikir, ayo berfikir! Sehun menghisap bibir bawahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat kering. Otaknya sibuk bekerja untuk menemukan sebuah alasan yang tepat agar Luhan berhenti memojokkan dirinya yang sudah seperti anjing kecil tersesat.

Sebuah bola lampu imajiner muncul tepat diatas kepala Sehun. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya atas ide yang baru saja ia dapat. "Tidak bisa sekarang karena kekasihku sedang berada diluar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan. Ya, kau seharusnya tahu ia adalah orang yang sangat sibuk," Giliran Sehun yang menyunggingkan seringaian nya pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu," ujar Luhan cepat membuat seringai Sehun lenyap seketika. Orang ini, pembawaan dirinya kenapa sangat berbeda dengan wajahnya? Sulit untuk kupercaya, fikir Sehun.

"Baiklah baik, aku akan membawa kekasihku kehadapanmu dan juga orang tua kita. Tetapi tidak sekarang, karena— ya, aku membutuhkan waktu untuk membujuknya. Oh iya! Kekasihku itu tergolong dalam orang yang pemalu," Good. See? Kau sudah pandai membual ternyata sekarang, Oh Sehun.

"Aku tidak perduli, Oh Sehun. Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu?" Sehun bersorak senang dalam hatinya melihat Luhan yang bereaksi tak suka atas ucapannya.

"Eum, bagaimana ya?" Goda Sehun seraya melebarkan senyum jahilnya membuat Luhan berdecih pelan karenanya.

""Tsk, percuma saja berbicara dengan remaja labil sepertimu." Bola mata Sehun melebar sempurna ketika indera pendengarnya menangkap kata-kata 'remaja labil'. Luhan benar-benar sudah menyatakan perang dengannya.

"Yak! Aku bukan remaja labil, idiot! Bahkan umurku sudah sembilan belas tahun,"

"Dan aku juga bukan seorang idiot," Sambung Luhan cepat. Sehun hanya mendelik tajam kearah Luhan yang pandangannya kini beralih terpusatkan pada tebaran bintang dilangit sana.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan membuat Sehun mau tidak mau menoleh lagi kearahnya.

"Apa?!" Jawab Sehun ketus, tak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali untuk ukuran seorang wanita. "Dan kenapa kau memanggilku secara informal seperti itu? Tidak sopan, memangnya kita sudah mengenal dekat, huh?!" sebuah protes tambahan dari Sehun menghasilkan satu helaan nafas malas dari Luhan.

"Oke, kuralat. Sehun-_ssi_—"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Terlalu kaku, cukup panggil aku Sehun saja." Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kesal untuk meredam emosinya yang tiba-tiba saja naik sampai ujung permukaan kulit kepalanya.

"Aku sangat ingin berdebat denganmu atas ucapanmu sedetik yang lalu, tetapi itu tidak penting. Sehun, aku serius. Kuharap kau benar-benar membawa kekasihmu secepat mungkin kehadapan orangtua kita. Dan aku akan membawa kekasihku juga nantinya. Dengan begitu kita akan terbebas dari beban perjodohan sialan ini," Sehun sibuk menjalankan otaknya untuk kembali berfikir keras. Seandainya Sehun sudah membawa kekasihnya—mungkin nanti ia benar-benar harus menyewa jasa seseorang untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya—kehadapan orangtua nya dan juga Luhan, apakah sudah pasti perjodohan ini akan batal? Mengingat ide ini datang nya dari kedua orangtua Sehun yang Sehun sendiri tahu sekeras kepala apa orang tuanya itu.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin akan semudah itu? Kuberi tahu padamu, ide sialan ini dicetuskan oleh orangtua ku. Dan orangtua ku bukan termasuk kedalam orang-orang yang mudah diluluhkan. Maksudku, dengan kita membawa kekasih kita masing-masing kehadapan mereka, mereka tidak akan semudah itu membatalkan rencana ini. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?" Sehun menatap aneh Luhan yang menyunggingkan senyum penuh misterius dibibirnya.

"Jika akan seperti itu, kita ke rencana B,"

Glup.

Lagi-lagi Sehun menelan salivanya kasar. Apalagi rencana yang akan direncanakan oleh rusa china ini? Sehun yakin rencana lain yang—mungkin—tengah berkelebatan diotak Luhan saat ini pasti akan lebih gila dari yang sudah mereka rencanakan tadi.

Dan target terbesar bagi Sehun saat ini adalah: mencari seseorang dengan kriteria yang tadi sebutkan dihadapan Luhan lalu menyewa jasanya untuk dijadikan kekasih palsu.

.

.

.

Jongin tengah mematut dirinya didepan cermin untuk membenahi kemeja, dasi serta jas nya. Terkadang Jongin menyesali pilihannya untuk menjadi seorang pebisnis seperti sekarang ini. Apapun yang terjadwalkan untuknya, selama itu masih bersangkut paut dengan pekerjaannya, maka mau tak mau dan suka tak suka, ia harus mengenakan setelan suit monoton—baginya— yang menurut sebagian orang adalah hal patut disegani.

"_Oppa_!" Jongin hampir saja tercekik oleh dasinya sendiri ketika suara melengking milik Chichan menginterupsi keheningan dikamarnya.

Belum sempat Jongin peotes, Chichan sudah kembali berbicara, "Sudah siap? Jongdae_ samchon_ ( paman ) cerewet sekali. Kenapa ia tak bosan-bosannya menyuruhku untuk menemuimu agar cepat turun kebawah sejak setengah jam yang lalu?

"Kau seperti hantu, tahu tidak? Bersikaplah sedikit lebih normal, Chan." Chichan mengabaikan cibiran kakaknya, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Cepatlah sedikit, _Oppa_! Aku tidak tahan mendengar ocehan Jongdae _samchon_,"

"Seperti kau tidak berisik saja." Cibir Jongin sekali lagi, dan kembali diabaikan oleh gadis yang tengah berada dalam masa pubertasnya itu.

"_Oppa_ yakin hanya membawa satu koper?" Tanya Chichan tak percaya melihat koper yang akan dibawa Jongin hanya satu dan berukuran kecil pula.

"Tsk, aku kesana untuk urusan pekerjaan, Chichan. Bukan untuk bersenang-senang sepertimu," Chichan mengerang pelan.

"Bisakah alur hidupmu sedikit keluar dari zona aman? Kau terlalu serius dengan hidupmu," Chichan tak habis fikir dengan kakaknya yang seluruh nafasnya seakan terdedikasikan hanya untuk pekerjaan, pekerjaan dan pekerjaan.

"Tidak. Kau hanya seorang bocah kemarin sore, tahu apa tentang zona aman hidup seseorang?"

"_Oppa_ semabarangan! Gini-gini kan aku salah satu siswi dalam penjurusan ilmu sosial disekolahku,"

"Begitu ya? Satu juta won jika aku benar kalau observasi sosialmu hanya sebatas drama yang kau tonton setiap hari itu,"

"Salah, wle!" Chichan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Jongin dan langsung melesat keluar ketika Jongin sudah membuka mulut untuk melayangkan serentetan kata selanjutnya. Jongin mendesah pelan, diam-diam Jongin membenarkan statement Jongdae semalam.

Chichan terlalu berisik dan terlalu santai untuk menjadi anggota keluarga Kim-nya.

.

.

.

Sehun, gadis bersurai madu itu berlari menelusuri koridor incheon airport untuk menghindar dari kejaran para bodyguard suruhan ayahnya. Sehun telah membulatkan tekatnya untuk kabur dari rumah sesaat setelah sang ayah mengeluarkan ultimatumnya untuk tetap melangsungkan perjodohan itu semalam. Dan disinilah Sehun sekarang, bermain kejar-kejaran dengan dua orang lelaki berbadan kekar dan tiga lelaki lain berbadan kurus tinggi.

"Nona Sehun, tunggu Nona! Jangan berlari," Sehun mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ia menyesal karena telah sering membolos pada jam pelajaran olahraga semasa sekolah dasar sampai menengah atas dulu. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka, berlari akan terasa begitu menguras tenaga seperti yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang ini.

"Sialan, mengapa jarak mereka semakin mendekat padaku, sih?!" Gerutu Sehun sambil terus berlari.

Berulang kali Sehun mendapat sumpah serapahan dari para pengunjung bandara yang ia tabrak. Tapi Sehun tidak perduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya lolos dari pandangan mata para suruhan ayahnya itu. Karena sudah tidak dapat menahan rengekan dari paru-parunya yang meminta pasokan oksigen lebih akhirnya Sehun bersembunyi dibalik sebuah dinding.

"Hosh, hosh. Demi tuhan, mereka manusia atau jelmaan hyena?" Sehun meraup oksigen dengan brutal semampu paru-paru nya dapat menampung pasokan udara berlebih dalam tuntutan waktu yang terhitung cepat itu.

"Nona Sehun! Nona, diam disana!" Sehun dapat menangkap jelas suara-suara yang memanggilnya. Dan mata sipit Sehun membulat seketika, saat manik matanya menangkap para orang suruhan ayahnya itu tengah berlari mendekat kearahnya. Tidak, Sehun tidak ingin tertangkap sekarang. Ia harus lari kembali, ya hanya berlari satu-satunya cara untuk menghindar.

Sehun kembali berlari menjauh dari kejaran orang-orang sialan—menurutnya—itu. Ia tidak tahu sudah berada dibagian Incheon Aiport sebelah mana saat ini. Yang ia tahu ia hanya harus terus menghindar.

Sial bagi Sehun ketika dirinya diterjang dan terseret oleh segerombolan gadis yang mungkin seumuran dengan dirinya dan jangan lupaka suara-suara kelewat kencang yang berjubal untuk memasuki paksa rongga telinga Sehun, "Astaga, kenapa aku bisa sesial ini," lirih Sehun putus asa.

Belum sempat Sehun meratapi nasibnya, kesialan lain kembali menghampiri Sehun. Tubuh kurus Sehun dengan mudahnya kembali terdorong. Kali ini, Sehun harus merelakan dirinya terhuyung keluar dari kerumunan gadis-gadis dengan kadar hormon tidak normal tadi—menurut Sehun—.

Sehun tidak tahu ia harus berucap syukur karena sudah terbebas sekumpulan gadis-gadis tadi atau malah harus menangis ditempat saat—

BRUK.

Sehun sukses tersungkur dengan kepala yang menghantam–entah apa yang terhantam oleh kepalanya– dan jangan lupakan jarinya yang terlindas oleh Trolley barang seseorang. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan para orang suruhan ayahnya yang mungkin saja akan dengan mudahnya menemukan dirinya dan menyeretnya pulang. Ia sudah terlanjur tercebur dalam kubangan kesialan. Sehun merasa dirinya seperti keluar dari lubang buaya lalu masuk kedalam kandang singa saat ini. Ya mungkin, Sehun memang hanya harus menangis saat ini.

.

**tbc or end?  
**  
a/n; Annyeong! Maaf untuk update chapter satu nya yang agak lama dan mungkin hasilnya pun gak memuaskan readers:–( Oh ya, aku seneng banget lho sama reviews dari readers yang berbaik hati meninggalkan opininya buat fic ini! Hihihi, terimakasih banyak! ^^

**So, mind to review again, please? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

[ Chapter 2 ]

Main Cast : Kim Jongin — Oh Sehun

**Warn:**alternative-universe,  
GS, ooc, typo(s),  
maybe the idea too mainstream.

**Pair:** KaiHun **Slight! **LuMin, KaiSoo, HanHun

Gender switch for uke!

A VERSUS O

—airish—

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

BRUK.

Sehun sukses tersungkur dengan kepala yang menghantam–entah apa yang terhantam oleh kepalanya– dan jangan lupakan jarinya yang terlindas oleh _trolley_ barang seseorang. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan para orang suruhan ayahnya yang mungkin saja akan dengan mudahnya menemukan dirinya dan menyeretnya pulang. Ia sudah terlanjur tercebur dalam kubangan kesialan. Sehun merasa dirinya seperti keluar dari lubang buaya lalu masuk kedalam kandang singa saat ini. Ya mungkin, Sehun memang hanya harus menangis saat ini.

.

.

.

"Aduh," Sehun merintih kesakitan akibat kepalanya yang terbentur dengan badan _trolley_ terasa pening dan jari jemari tangannya yang terasa ngilu akibat terlindas _trolley_ dari pengunjung lain.

"_Eonnie_-ya, Gwaenchana?!" Acara mengaduh Sehun tiba-tiba di interupsi oleh sebuah suara asing. Perlahan, Sehun mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara. Padangan Sehun terlihat kabur karena kepalanya terasa pening akibat terbentur _trolley_ cukup keras tadi.

"_Eonnie_—eum eh, tak apa jika aku memanggilmu _Eonnie_?" Sehun masih menatap _blank_ seorang gadis yang terlihat_ blur_ dipandangannya saat ini. Melihat Sehun yang tak kunjung menanggapinya, gadis itu kembali berkata, "_Jeongmal mianhamnida_ ( Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ). Aku tidak sengaja, aku berani bersumpah aku benar-benar tidak sengaja! _Eonnie_ tidak apa-apa kan? Ada yang luka? Mana? Perlu kuantar kerumah sakit? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Sesal gadis itu.

Setelah pandangannya berangsur-angsur normal, Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat wajah gadis yang tengah berlutut dihadapannya kini sudah berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

'_Ada apa dengan anak ini_?_ Kenapa ia terlihat begitu ketakutan_?' Batin Sehun heran.

"_Eonnie_ tidak mau memaafkanku, ya? Hiks _Eonnie_ maaf," Sehun tersentak ketika gadis tak dikenalnya yang terkesan sebagai visualisasi nyata dari _princess_ didunia dongeng itu mulai terisak.

"E-eh tidak, bukan begitu. Aku memaafkanmu kok, kau kan bilang kalau kau tidak sengaja. Jangan menangis seperti itu, nanti aku dikira seorang penculik," kini giliran Sehun yang membuat mimik mukanya semelas mungkin agar isakkan gadis di hadapannya itu berhenti.

"B-benarkah _Eonnie_ memaafkanku?"

"Iya." Sehun tersenyum simpul untuk meyakinkan jawabannya.

"Terimakasih _Eonnie_! Benar tidak ada yang terluka?" Raut wajah gadis itu berubah sumringah di sepersekian detik berikutnya.

"Jariku memar sedikit karena tadi terlindas oleh trolley pengunjung lain, tapi tak apa. Hanya memar sedikit,"

"Ku obati ya _Eonnie_? Aku tidak menerima penolakan. _Kajja_!"

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Apa-apaan bocah ini? Bahkan dia tidak mengenal siapa aku, kenapa ia bisa bertingkah sok —kelewat— akrab begini? Protes Sehun tak terima, dalam hati tentunya. Sehun masih cukup waras untuk tidak menolak mentah-mentah apalagi mencaci kebaikan hati gadis yang tengah menyeret dirinya entah kemana sekarang. Tapi satu yang harus Sehun akui, ia berterimakasih pada gadis ini karena setidaknya dengan menyeret dirinya, ia bisa terbebas dari kejaran para orang suruhan ayahnya.

.

.

.

Sehun terduduk disebuah restoran cepat saji dideratan foodcourt yang tersedia pada area bandara. Gadis misterius itu menghilang entah kemana setelah menyuruhnya untuk duduk diam dan menunggu sampai dirinya kembali. Sehun menyeruput bubble tea yang tadi sempat ia pesan karena bosan menunggu.

"_Eonnie_!" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap gadis itu tengah berlari menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah kantung plastik ditangan kananya.

"_Mianhae_, aku terlalu lama ya? Tadi aku mencari apotek, tetapi tidak ada." Sehun mendengus pelan. Ya terang saja tidak ada apotek, ini kan bandara bukan rumah sakit. Sehun mulai berfikir-fikir, gadis dihadapannya polos sekali. Tetapi, lebih menjurus bodoh, mungkin.

"Berikan tangan _Eonnie_," Sehun menurut saja ketika tangannya ditarik.

"_Ireumi mwoyeyo_ ( siapa namamu ) ?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Kim Chichan _imnida_!" Jawab gadis bernama Chichan itu dengan ceria.

"Kau masih sekolah?" Sehun semakin semangat menanyai informasi dasar mengenai Chichan, gadis yang baru dikenalnya setengah jam lalu.

"Masih. Aku siswi tingkat dua di Hanyoung Senior High School. Kalau _Eonnie_ sendiri?" Sehun sudah menduga jika Chichan akan semakin meneruskan topik pembicaraan ketika sudah sekali dipancing.

"Wah cukup jauh dibawahku ternyata. Aku mahasiswi jurusan management tingkat tiga di Seoul University."

"Oh begitu. _Oppa_ku juga—AWWWW!" Chichan menjerit kesakitan ketika dirinya tiba-tiba ditarik paksa untuk bangkit dari duduknya.

"_Neo miccheosseo_ ( Kau gila ) ? _Eodie Kassoyo_ ( Kemana saja kau ) ?!"

"_O_-_oppa_ aw! Lepaskan aku," rengek Chichan pada kakaknya. Sehun beringsut dalam duduknya melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap dihadapannya yang saat ini tampak seperti seekor singa yang sedang mengamuk.

"Kim Chichan, mana janjimu untuk tidak berbuat ulah, huh? Kau jangan suka melakukan hal seenaknya saja, bodoh." Maki Jongin tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung restoran itu. Jongdae dan satu pria tinggi yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping Jongin membungkukan badannya berkali-kali pada seluruh pengunjung restoran yang merasa tertanggu akibat aksi Jongin. Chichan hanya diam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena dikatai bodoh oleh Jongin. Chichan akui dia memang salah, tapi kan ia tidak sengaja.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Jongin _to the point_ dengan nada suara yang benar-benar tidak enak didengar ketika matanya menangkap sosok perempuan yang tengah duduk dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"A-aku S-se-sehun," jawab Sehun takut-takut.

"Chichan, kau bisa tidak sekali saja menurut denganku? Jangan pernah berbicara dengan orang asing. Kalau orang asing itu jahat bagaimana? Kau mau diculik lalu dijadikan salah satu korban _human trafficking_?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya cepat ketika ia dituduh yang tidak-tidak oleh Pria tak dikenalnya itu. Astaga, Sehun rasa hari ini memang hari sialnya. Tolong ingatkan Sehun untuk mencatatat kejadian lengkap dengan tanggal hari ini dibuku hariannya.

"Enak saja kau bicara yang tidak-tidak tentangku. Memangnya tampangku menunjukkan tampang orang yang akan berniat jahat?" Protes Sehun membuat para pengunjung kembali menatap aneh kearah mereka.

"Siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau kau bukan orang jahat? Tidak ada, kan?" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya emosi. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini hidupnya selalu dipenuhi orang-orang menyebalkan seperti salah satu contohnya adalah laki-laki yang merupakan kakak atau mungkin pacar dari gadis bernama Chichan.

"Hei, asal kau tahu, dia yang menabrakku dengan _trolley_ yang ia bawa. Lalu ia memaksa untuk mengobati lukaku tanpa menerima penolakkan. Jadi disini yang melakukan kejahatan bukanlah aku, tetapi dia, idiot!" Sehun yang emosinya sudah terpancing dengan perkataan Jongin, terpaksa menyeret-nyeret Chichan dalam penjelasannya. Sehun sempat melirik Chichan yang tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya dalam sesaat setelah Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sehun tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan yang tidak-tidak mengenai Chichan, ia sendiri tidak merasa dijahati oleh Chichan. Hanya saja, lelaki yang ia tidak ketahui namanya ini secara tidak langsung telah memaksa Sehun untuk menyelamatkan diri dari tuduhan buruk yang dilayangkan untuknnya. Jadilah Sehun kelepasan berbicara seperti tadi.

"Astaga berhentilah kalian bertiga!" Seru Jongdae yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran tak bermutu yang terus berlanjut.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar melihat Chichan yang hampir menangis dihadapannya, "Oke aku minta maaf sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak. Kita pergi sekarang," Jongin membalikan badannya dan baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari restoran ketika tangan Chichan menarik ujung jas yang ia kenakan.

"Ada apa lagi?" Bukan kemauan Jongin mengeluarkan tanggapan sedingin itu.

"Maaf..."

"_Tell me, when did i ever not forgive you, hm_? Kau hanya berhutang penjelasan padaku." Jongin menarik tangan Chichan untuk berjalan menjauh dari sana. Chichan menurut saja daripada kakaknya itu akan semakin murka padanya.

Tap.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya sebelum benar-benar menjauh dari Sehun yang masih bergeming ditempatnya berdiri, "Dan untukmu, Sehun-_ssi_, maaf jika adik saya bertindak jahat pada anda. Untuk ganti rugi akan diurus oleh sekretaris saya."

"Chanyeol, urus dia." Sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh pemuda tinggi bernama Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri disisi kanan Jongin seraya membungkam mulutnya.

Sehun menatap tajam punggung lelaki yang sudah seenak jidat mencaci dirinya bergerak menjauh dari hadapannya. Sehun bersumpah, laki-laki tadi lebih dari sekedar menyebalkan dari Luhan.

"Maafkan perkataan atasanku tadi ya, Sehun-_ssi_. Dia memang seperti itu," Pria bernama Chanyeol membuka suaranya, terdengar seperti sebuah penyesalan sebenarnya.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti."

"Chanyeol-_ssi_?" Ucap Sehun ragu. Target yang merasa terpanggil menolehkan wajahnya, "Ya?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan ganti rugi dari pria tadi." Chanyeol langsung menatap horror Sehun, "Tapi Sehun-_ssi_ kalau aku tidak menjalankan perintahnya, karir ku akan tamat setelah ini."

"Kalau begitu, beritahu siapa namanya dan kemana tujuannya saat ini. Dan aku anggap itu sebagai ganti rugiku," tandas Sehun mutlak. Ia masih menganggap urusannya dengan pria tadi belum selesai. Mungkin Sehun bisa mengirimkan terror semacam surat kaleng kepada pria tadi sebagai pembalasannya? Entahlah.

"Tapi—"

"Dia tidak menyuruhmu untuk memberikan ganti rugi padaku berupa sejumlah uang kan? Katakan saja padanya jika aku hanya meminta di beritahu siapa namanya. Selesai," Walaupun bimbang, pada akhirnya Chanyeol pun menyetujui permintaan Sehun.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah duduk didalam pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Paris. Ia tengah membaca majalah yang tersedia dikursinya hanya untuk sekedar menunggu Chichan mulai menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"_Oppa_, kenapa _Oppa_ jahat sekali sih menuduh _Eonnie_ tadi yang tidak-tidak seperti itu?" Bukannya menjelaskan, Chichan malah mengajukan protes pada Jongin. Jongin pun mengabaikan hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar itu.

"Baiklah baik. Aku akui memang aku yang salah. Aku yang menabraknya dengan _trolley_. Tapi, _Oppa_ juga harus tahu itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Sehun _Eonnie_—"

"Sudah seakrab itukah kau dengannya sampai kau berani memanggilnya '_Eonnie_'?" Jongin memotong penjelasan Chichan.

"Sehun _Eonnie_, terjebak dalam kerumunan gadis-gadis yang tengah menguntit idola mereka. Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun _Eonnie_ terhempas keluar dari kerumanan tadi. Dan pada saat itu, _trolley_ yang kubawa menabraknya. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatan menabrak juga, karena lebih terkesan seperti _Eonnie_ tadi yang menabrakan dirinya pada _trolley_." Mengabaikan pertanyaan kakaknya, Chichan melanjutkan penjelasannya. Jongin beralih menatap Chichan yang sibuk mengoceh panjang lebar. Ia heran, darimana Chichan mampu berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu tanpa jeda yang berarti. Dalam artian, seperti tidak sempat ada jeda yang digunakan untuk sekedar mengambil nafas. Setahunya, sang ayah sangat irit dalam berbicara. Begitupun dengan ibunya. Dan Jongin sendiri juga tidak pernah berbicara sepanjang lebar itu.

"_I got it_. Dan sekarang, diam," Chichan langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Sebetulnya Chichan belum puas menceritakan Sehun pada Jongin. Tetapi, mengingat suasana hati kakaknya itu masih terbilang buruk, akhirnya Chichan mengurunkan niatnya.

_Drt...Drt..._

Jongin merogoh saku celananya ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

_Park Chanyeol is Calling...  
_  
Jongin menggeser perintah slide to answer yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Jongin-ah!"

"Hm,"

"Aku sudah memberikan ganti rugi pada gadis tadi."

"..." Jongin tak menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol disebrang line sana. Ia sibuk membolak-balik halaman majalah yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi menarik untuk dibaca.

"Jongin-ah, kau mendengarku?"

"Ya, kututup."

Klik.

"Siapa, _Oppa_?" Tanya Chichan penasaran ketika Jongin kembali menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku.

"Anak kecil mau tahu saja. Diamlah," Chichan mendengus. Kakaknya itu tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seseorang yang hangat. Selalu saja dingin dengan siapapun tak terkecuali adiknya sendiri.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, pesawat pun lepas landas meninggalkan Seoul menuju negara dengan ibukota yang dijuluki sebagai kota mode dunia.

Jongin melirik Chichan yang sudah terjun kedalam dunianya sendiri dengan ekor matanya. Jongin merasa gelisah, tanpa alasan yang jelas saat ini. _Feeling_ nya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. Entah itu apa, tetapi ia yakin sesuatu yang tidak ia kehendaki akan menghampiri nya.

.

Sehun terduduk disalah satu _seat_ dideretan _economy class_. Ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak duduk dalam deretan _seat_ yang berada dalam _bussiness class_, pasti laki-laki menyebalkan nan aneh itu ada disana. Sehun belum siap jika harus mengambil resiko beradu mulut apalagi dituduh yang tidak-tidak seperti misalnya dituduh telah menguntit pria menyebalkan itu. Ya walaupun ada benarnya, sih.

_Drt...Drt...  
_  
"Haish, siapa lagi? Tidak bisakah hidupku tenang semenit saja?!" Gerutu Sehun sebal ketika ponselnya bergetar.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_KAU DIMANA_, _NONA OH_?!" Sehun langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Ketika si penelfon berteriak dengan tak tahu diri.

"YAK! NUGUYA?!" Balas Sehun berteriak, tidak sepenuhnya berteriak. Bisa-bisa dia dilempari sepatu oleh penumpang lain.

"_Ini aku Luhan,bodoh_!"

"Oh kau. Mau apa kau menelfonku? Mengganggu saja,"

"_Cih_. _Kau ada dimana_? _Gara-gara kau melakukan aksi melarikan dirimu yang kekanakan, aku jadi terkena imbasnya_."

"Oh ya? Disuruh apa kau oleh ayahku?"

"_Mencarimu_. _Waktu ku terlalu berharga kalau ku buang hanya demi mencarimu. Sekarang cepat katakan kau dimana, dan aku akan menjemputmu_." Sehun mendengus.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sudah ya kututup, bye Luhan~"

"_Yak, Yak! Oh Sehu—"_

Klik.

Sehun memutus panggilan Luhan dan langsung melepas baterai ponsel nya. Cukup sudah kesialannya hari ini. Ia ingin bebas dari orang tuanya walau hanya satu menit saja.

Kebebasannya terbatas dan Sehun merasa bahwa dirinya harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya. Toh, ia yakin pada akhirnya orang-orang suruhan ayahnya itu akan dengan mudah menemukan dirinya dan menyeretnya sampai kehadapan sang ayah.

Sehun hanya tinggal menunggu tanggal mainnya saja.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi waktu Prancis saat pesawat yang Jongin tumpangi mendarat dengan selamat di bandara internasional _Charles de Gaulle_. "Oppa, pisah disini saja ya?" Chichan berpamitan untuk berpisah arah dengan Jongin setelah selesai mengantre _luggage_ karena ia tidak mau acara liburannya di ganggu dan menjadi pengganggu acara kerja Jongin.

"Tidak. Kau harus tetap berada dibawah pengawasanku langsung," tolak Jongin mentah-mentah.

"Pengawasan langsung yang kau maksud itu pengawasan Jongdae _samchon_, kan? Aku tidak mau, dia terlalu mengganggu!"

"Astaga keras kepala sekali kau. Yasudah terserah padamu. Tetapi jika kau melakukan kesalahan, jangan libatkan aku." Kalah Jongin akhirnya. Walaupun dengan berat hati karena takut-takut Chichan akan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak nanti, Jongin pun membiarkan Chichan melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

_Minimal aku terbebas dari penganggu seperti Chichan dan itu akan terasa lebih baik_, fikir Jongin.

Ini adalah kali kelima nya Jongin menginjakkan kaki di kota Paris dengan alasan yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, pekerjaan. Tetapi ada sedikit perbedaan yang setengah mati Jongin abaikan kali ini yaitu, pernikahan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai di masa lalu –atau mungkin sampai saat ini– dengan seseorang yang mungkin jauh lebih baik darinya.

Terkadang Jongin berfikir, –kata Chanyeol, sekretarisnya– diluar sana, puluhan atau bahkan mungkin ratusan gadis tengah bermimpi untuk bersanding dengan dirinya. Sementara Kyungsoo, gadis yang tidak perlu bersusah payah mendapatkan perhatian Jongin dengan mudah melepaskan dirinya seperti diantara mereka tidak pernah terjadi hal yang berarti. Dan itu membuat Jongin seakan mati rasa.

Bagi Jongin, takdir terlalu kejam untuknya. Kalau ditanya apakah Jongin benci dengan takdir nya maka jawabannya adalah, Ya. Karena takdir telah merenggut satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia jadikan pendamping hidupnya. Karena takdir juga telah merubah dirinya sekaligus hidupnya.

.

Sehun meregangkan otot badannya yang keram setelah menempuh perjalanan dari Korea-Prancis yang memakan waktu kurang lebih selama 17 jam. Mata Sehun berbinar-binar ketika bangunan megah bandara _Charless de Gaulle_ memenuhi ruang indera penglihatannya. Mungkin jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, ekspresi Sehun terlihat seperti gadis yang baru pertama kali menatap dunia luar. Well, Sehun memang merasa dirinya seperti seseorang yang baru mengenal peradaban dunia. Oke, agak berlibahan memang. Tapi peduli apa seorang gadis bernama Oh Sehun ini?

Pergerakan Sehun terhenti ketika retina matanya menangkap dua sosok yang –kalau boleh dikatakan– tidak asing baginya, "Itu bukankah gadis aneh dan pria menyebalkan tadi?"

Sehun terus mengamati Chichan dan Jongin dari kejauhan, mencoba menerka apa yang tengah di perbincangkan oleh dua orang yang sama anehnya itu. Sehun dapat menduga dengan yakin, pasti Chichan kembali di ceramahi oleh laki-laki kejam itu—menurut Sehun—.

"Wah, sepertinya mereka akan berpisah arah." Seringai tipis terlukiskan diwajah cantik Sehun saat Chichan menarik kopernya menjauh dari Jongin yang memasang wajah datarnya.

Puas mengawasi Chichan dan Jongin, Sehun beranjak meninggalkan bandara dengan langkah riang, tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Lihat saja kau nanti,"

.

.

.

Jongin baru menyelesaikan _meeting_ dengan salah satu _client_ perusahaan nya hari ini ketika jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Niat nya untuk segera bertemu secepatnya dengan benda bernama kasur sepertinya harus tertunda. Salahkan Jongdae yang dengan bodohnya melupakan sarana transportasi pribadi Jongin untuk menjemputnya malam ini. Kesal dengan Jongdae, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kedua tungkai kakinya tanpa arah yang jelas. Ia tidak tahu sekarang ia berada di bagian _La Rive Droite_( tepi kanan atau Paris Utara,—red ) atau _La Rive Gauche _( tepi kiri atau Paris Selatan,—red ). Jongin mengakui dirinya memang lemah dalam feeling membaca arah, terlebih dalam kondisi gelap malam seperti saat ini. Lagipula sekalipun ia tersesat, ia tidak akan menangis dan menjerit histeris seperti anak kecil, bukan?

Jongin sedikit risih dengan tatapan yang ia dapat dari beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya seakan berkata eksekutif-muda-aneh-darimana-yang-masih-mengenakan-setelan-tuxedo-lengkap-seperti-itu-malam-malam-begini-dengan-berjalan-kaki-pula. Tak mau ambil pusing, Jongin terus menelusuri jalan sampai seseorang menabraknya.

"_Je suis désolé_, _Monsieur_ ( Maafkan saya, Tuan )"

"_Pas de problème. La prochaine fois_, _s'il vous plait soyez prudent_ ( Tak apa. Lain kali hati-hati),"

Tak lama, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya ditepi Sungai Sein. Ia berdiam diri memandangi puluhan _Batobus_ ( layanan shuttle boat yang menelusuri sungai seine di Paris,—red ) dan _Bateaux Parisiens_ ( Sama halnya dengan _Batobus_, hanya saja berkapasitas lebih besar dari Batobus dan fasilitas yang ditawarkan lebih banyak,—red ) yang tengah berlayar diantara _City of Light_ kota Paris yang indah.

Jongin hampir ingin terjun kedalam sungai Seine ketika melihat dua orang yang sangat amat ia kenal tengah berdiri didalam salah satu Batobus yang baru saja melintasi lorong salah satu dari tiga puluh tujuh jembatan yang menghubungkan _La Rive Droite _dan _La Rive Gauche_.

Jongin bersumpah ia tidak mungkin salah mengenali. Kedua orang yang tengah mengobrol dan diselingi tawa itu pasti Kyungsoo dan Chichan.

Ia merogoh saku jas nya untuk mengambil ponsel nya. Tetapi sesaat kemudian Jongin terkejut karena ponselnya tidak ada didalam saku dan dompetnya pun juga tidak ada. Jongin terdiam lama mengingat dimana ia meletakkan dua dari sekian barang berharganya itu. Dan Jongin baru sadar jika orang yang menabraknya tadi telah mencopetnya.

"Pencopet disini keren-keren ya. Ku kira tadi dia salah satu karwayan di perusahaan apa gitu," Jongin bergumam lebih pada ke dirinya sendiri.

Dan pada akhirnya Jongin hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya malam ini. Ia tidak bisa menelfon siapapun untuk dimintai pertolongan atau sekedar pulang ke hotel tempat dimana seharusnya ia bermalam. Jongin terus memblokade otaknya untuk tetap tenang dalam situasi segenting apapun. Karena jika panik sekalipun, tidak akan membuahkan hasil apa-apa. Setelah terdiam cukup lama memikirkan apa jalan keluar dari masalahnya sekarang dan ia tidak mendapatkannya, Jongin berniat untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Mungkin saja ia bertemu Chichan nanti, siapa tahu jika pertolak belakangan sifat mereka dapat membuat ikatan batin antara dirinya dan adiknya itu menjadi lebih kuat?

"Allô!"

Baru saja Jongin membalikan badannya, ia hampir dibuat mati berdiri oleh kemunculan sosok yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui. Awalnya hati Jongin menolak otaknya yang sempat ber_statement_ bahwa semua kesialannya berasal dari pertemuannya dengan gadis _stiletto_ di bandara tadi, tetapi sekarang sepertinya Jongin akan membenarkan statement dari otaknya itu. Ingat? Pada akhirnya, Jongin akan selalu membiarkan otaknya yang menang.

.

.

.

tbc/end ?

a/n; Hallo lagi nih, hehehe^^ Late post lagi gak sih? Enggak kan? Oke, aku bercandaㅋㅋㅋㅋ Maaf kalau late post lagi, karena aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya cari sekolah hihihihi. Dan maaf juga kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan:-( And anyway, gak nyangka banget sama reviewnya! Well, buatku itu udah masuk dalam hitungan banyak lho~ Seneng banget! Okay, segini aja deh cuap-cuap nya hehehe. Hope u enjoy it well! See ya~

**So mind to review again and again, please?^^**

**_Thanks to_**;  
**daddykaimommysehun**; **izz . sweetcity**; **rinirhm30**; **urikaihun**; **YoungChanBiased**; **shinshin99SM**; **Kim In Soo**; **Mr. Jongin albino**; **RanHwa19**; **LCKTJ94**; graw; jung oh jung; **Ayupadma28**; **suyanq**; **Oh Jizze**; **fernandafeby**; **exxora . seraphine**; **sehunnoona**; **jihyunk16**; hemihemina; 0221cm; **dia . luhane**; guest; **melizwufan**; CY; seexohun


	4. Chapter 4

[ Chapter 3 ]

Main Cast : Kim Jongin — Oh Sehun

**Warn:**alternative-universe,  
GS, ooc, typo(s),  
maybe the idea too mainstream.

**Pair:** KaiHun **Slight! **LuMin, KaiSoo, HanHun

Gender switch for uke!

A VERSUS O

—airish—

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Allô!"

Baru saja Jongin membalikan badannya, ia hampir dibuat mati berdiri oleh kemunculan sosok yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui. Awalnya hati Jongin menolak otaknya yang berstatement bahwa semua kesialannya berasal dari pertemuannya dengan gadis stiletto di bandara tadi, tetapi sekarang sepertinya Jongin akan membenarkan statement dari otaknya itu. Ingat? Pada akhirnya, Jongin akan selalu membiarkan otaknya yang menang.

.

.

.

"Tidak ku sangka kita bertemu lagi disini, Jongin-_ssi_?" Jongin menghela nafasnya berat. Menatap jengah sosok yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia temui lagi itu. Jongin rasa, Tuhan sepertinya benar-benar sedang menguji seberapa tangguh kesabaran yang ia miliki. Dan dengan amat sangat terpaksa Jongin membuka mulutnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Jongin merutuki kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya. Kenapa ia jadi terkesan ingin tahu seperti itu?

"Aku? Sedang berjalan-jalan. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat dirimu disini, seperti seseorang yang ku kenal. Aku fikir kau ingin bunuh diri, jadi aku datang saja kemari. Tapi sepertinya dugaanku salah,"

"Memang sejak kapan kita saling mengenal?" Jongin mendelik tidak suka kearah gadis sok tahu di hadapannya.

"Sejak insiden di bandara tadi?" Jongin menghela nafasnya dengan berat sekali lagi di hari ini. Firasatnya kembali mengatakan bahwa malam ini, akan menjadi malam yang panjang dengan gadis bersurai madu dihadapannya itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, mungkin?" Jongin menatap Sehun—ya, nama itu masih tersimpan jelas diotaknya—dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan oleh Sehun sendiri.

"Bukan urusanmu," Jongin membuang wajahnya lalu beranjak untuk pergi—entah kemana, yang terpenting adalah ia harus menjauh dari sana.

Grep.

"Yak, _Chakkaman _( wait )!" Jongin merasa seperti de javu saat Sehun menarik ujung tuxedo hitamnya sama seperti apa yang Chichan lakukan di foodcourt bandara kemarin sore.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir begitu. Kalau kau ada masalah lalu kau mau berbagi denganku, kan, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu?" Jongin tidak berniat untuk membalikkan badannya. Ia merenung sesaat. Mana tahu gadis berisik ini bisa membantunya, kan? Benar juga. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Jongin harus mengatakan apa masalahnya agar ia dapat mengistirahatkan seluruh organ tubuhnya secepatnya.

"Saya baru saja di copet oleh salah satu pria asing di daerah sini,"

Sehun menatap horror Jongin, "_W-what_?! Bagaimana bisa?! Kau sempat disandera? Ada yang luka tidak? Aku baru tahu hal pencopetan seperti kasus yang kau alami juga bisa terjadi disini. Apa saja yang—" Sementara Jongin, ia sudah tidak tahu lagi apakah gadis cantik-tapi-berisik dihadapannya ini benar-benar peduli padanya atau hanya sekedar ingin tahu saja.

"Dompet dan ponsel saya," Potong Jongin cepat.

"Astaga! Lalu bagaimana? Pasti dalam dompet dan ponselmu banyak hal penting yang penting untukmu! Aku—"

"Jadi membantu saya atau tidak?" Potong Jongin sekali lagi, sontak membut Sehun langsung melayangkan delikan tidak suka pada pria bertubuh tegap dengan kulit kecokelatan itu.

"Aish! Kenapa kau kaku sekali? Ya, aku akan membantumu. Kau butuh bantuan apa dariku?" Sehun menolehkan wajahnya tepat dihadapan wajah Jongin.

_Deg.  
_  
Sehun membeku ditempat nya. Semua yang ada disekitarnya seakan menghilang ketika oniks malam milik pria arogant di hadapannya menyerbu masuk kedalam manik hazelnya.

_Tampan._

Secepat mungkin Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kembali dan menggelengkan kepala secara kuat-kuat setelah ia sadar apa yang baru saja terlintas diotaknya tersebut.

"Kamu kenapa?" Jongin memicingkan kedua matanya, menatap heran Sehun yang tiba-tiba bertingkah tidak jelas. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jongin. Masa bodoh, Jongin kembali berkata, "Dasar tidak jelas,"

"Pinjam ponsel mu,"

Sehun yang masih bergeming ditempat nya membuat Jongin menjadi tak sabaran, "Kamu yakin berniat untuk menolong saya?" Sehun terkesiap ketika suara berintonasi mahasinis milik Jongin menyapa gendang telinga nya.

"Ma-maaf! Kau ingin pinjam ponsel? I-ini!" Sehun menyerahkan ponsel nya yang sedari tadi memang sudah tergenggam indah dalam jari-jemari lentiknya kepada Jongin.

Sehun diam memperhatikan Jongin yang sibuk menelfon—siapapun itu Sehun mencoba untuk tidak ingin tahu lebih jauh—dengan membuat jarak yang sedikit jauh darinya sehingga Sehun tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang Jongin ucapkan pada lawan bicaranya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jongin berjalan mendekat kerah Sehun lalu menyerahkan ponsel Sehun kepada pemiliknya. "Masih ingin membantu saya?"

"Te-tentu. Memangnya ada lagi yang harus kubantu?"

_Sial, kenapa aku terkesan seperti pesuruh nya seperti ini?!_ Sehun merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

"Antarkan saya ke Hôtel Fouquet's Barrieré," ucap Jongin dengan nada diktator yang amat kentara dalam kalimatnya. Sehun yang masih belum sepenuhnya bersatu dengan akal sehatnya hanya mengiyakan ucapan Jongin dengan anggukan pelan. Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya, membiarkan Jongin mengekor dibelakang tubuhnya. Otak Sehun terus berfikir, apa itu Hôtel Fouquet's Barrieré. Dimana letak hotel itu? Sehun lupa apakah ada hotel bernama—

_Bruk._

"Ada apa, sih?!" Seru Jongin murka ketika Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Jongin menabrak tubuh _stiletto_ gadis didepannya itu.

"Hôtel Fouquet's Barrieré?! Kamu menginap disana?! Whoa," Sehun menatap Jongin dengan berbinar sementara Jongin balas menatap malas wajah Sehun.

"Ya, ada yang salah?" Tanggap Jongin datar.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Itu artinya hotel kita berdekatan!" Bukannya diam, Sehun malah membuat Jongin semakin jengkel dengan pekikan nya—yang menurut Jongin sangat mengganggu—. Jongin diam menatap Sehun yang masih memandangnya dengan berbinar.

"_So, what's my bussiness_?" Sehun langsung mendelik tajam kearah Jongin. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa Jongin adalah manusia terdingin yang pernah ia jumpai didunia ini.

Sehun mencondongkan wajahnya kearah wajah Jongin yang seakan sudah tersetel datar dari sana nya lalu berkata tepat dihadapan wajah itu, "Kau bukan hanya saja kaku, tetapi sangat amat kaku. Dasar robot," Sehun membalikkan badan setelahnya. Melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti tadi. Kini Sehun sedikit menyesali perbuatan baiknya untuk menolong Jongin. Dan Sehun harus mulai membuang jauh-jauh harapannya untuk mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari bibir sintal pemuda kaku bernama Jongin yang baru ia kenal kurang dari satu hari itu.

.

Dua orang gadis cantik berjalan berdampingan diantara _city light_ kota Paris dengan saling melempar tawa satu sama lain, berbagi lelucon-lelucon kecil untuk sekedar mencairkan atmosfer kecanggungan yang tadinya sangat kentara ketika mereka tak sengaja berpapasan satu sama lain.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau tiba di Paris?" Tanya si gadis bermata bulat kepada gadis bersurai caramel disamping nya.

"Baru saja hari ini, _Unnie_," sahut anak bersurai caramel dengan senyum cerahnya.

Kedua gadis itu mulai memasuki salah satu batobus yang akan membawa mereka menyusuri sungai Seine pada malam yang cerah ini.

"Wah, dalam rangka apa? Liburan atau _study tour_ dari sekolahmu?" Tanya si gadis bermata bulat kepada gadis yang lebih muda dari dirinya itu.

"Kalau dalam rangka _study tour_ sekolah mana mungkin, kan, aku masih berkeliaran sampai saat ini?" Sebuah anggukan persetujuan diterima oleh gadis bersurai caramel.

"Ya, benar juga. Jadi, kau sedang liburan disini?"

"Yap, tetapi tidak bisa dikatakan niat awalnya untuk liburan juga sih, _Unnie_. Aku memaksa untuk ikut kemari,"

Si gadis bermata bulat mengernyitkan dahinya, "Memaksa? Kau tidak datang sendiri?"

"Jongin _Oppa_ tidak akan pernah membiarkan anak kecil ceroboh seperti diriku berlibur seorang diri,"

"Jadi, kau datang dengan siapa kemari?" Chichan menatap polos mantan kekasih kakak nya itu lalu berkata, "Dengan Jongin _Oppa_,"

_Glup  
_  
Kyungsoo menelan saliva nya gugup. Benarkah Jongin saat ini ada di Paris? Untuk apa dia kemari? Apa jangan-jangan dia—

"Lalu, _Jongin eodiga_ (Where is Jongin)?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut kepada Chichan yang sibuk menyesap mocchachino dari gelas kertas di genggamannya.

"_Unnie_ seperti tidak tahu Jongin _Oppa_ saja. Ia sedang meeting dengan client nya,"

"Dasar _workaholic_," dengus Kyungsoo pelan.

Kyungsoo masih hafal betul bagaimana sifat Jongin. Tujuh tahun menjalin kasih dengan pemuda penggila kerja seperti Jongin membuat Kyungsoo hafal seluk beluk baik luar dan dalam mengenai Jongin. Kyungsoo masih ingat apa saja kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan oleh pria berkulit tan itu. Kalau Kyungsoo boleh jujur, Kyungsoo lebih mengenal Jongin dibandingkan dengan pria yang sekitar sepuluh hari lagi akan menjadi suaminya.

"Chichannie," Kyungsoo menoleh kepada Chichan yang tengah mengagumi pemandangan yang tersaji dari perahu batobus yang tengah mereka tumpangi.

"Ya, _Unnie_?" Chichan tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo, menjaga tata krama yang selalu diajarkan oleh Jongin kepadanya untuk selalu tersenyum ketika dipanggil seseorang.

"Apa...Jongin sudah memiliki gadis lain sebagai penggantiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu yang disambut oleh senyuman kikuk dari Chichan.

"Setahuku, belum. Kenapa unnie?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. Membiarkan dirinya terjun kedalam dunia nya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit dalam diam, ketika otaknya perlahan-lahan memutar kenangan-kenangan manis yang dulu pernah ia lalui bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu harusnya ia tidak boleh seperti ini, tetapi jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, rasa itu masih cukup tersisa banyak. Kyungsoo menjerit dalam hatinya, ia harus menentukan pilihannya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Ya, kemungkinan besar Jongin masih mengaharapkan Kyungsoo. Ingat? Kyungsoo sudah hafal bagian terkecil sekalipun tentang Jongin.

.

Sehun membawa Jongin menuju ke sebuah restoran cepat saji yang terletak disekitar taman versailles, mengingat dirinya yang tengah dalam kondisi kelaparan saat tidak sengaja melihat Jongin kemudian dengan sengaja mendatangi Jongin. Sehun memang sebal dengan Jongin yang sudah seenaknya saja menuduh dirinya sebagai penculik dan sikap kelewat kaku yang di miliki oleh pemuda itu, tetapi Sehun masih cukup waras untuk sekedar menjaga etika nya dengan menawari Jongin makan, walaupun jauh dilubuk hati nya yang paling dalam sebenarnya dia tidak tega pada Jongin. Sehun memaksa Jongin untuk memesan makanan apapun yang Jongin mau, tetapi pemuda tan itu menolaknya secara halus. Atau mungin tidak bisa dibilang halus karena intonasi penolakkan yang dilontarkan Jongin masih sama saja dengan intonasi yang sudah-sudah, datar dan dingin. Dan pada akhirnya, Sehun harus menyantap makanan pesanannya ditemani dengan tatapan datar Jongin yang mengarah padanya. Bagi Sehun hal itu tidak ada bedanya seperti seorang tahanan yang sedang di interogasi dan di sudutkan oleh petugas kepolisian.

"_What the fuck you're doing_?! _Can you not looking at me like that_? I_t's scaring me_," Protes Sehun kepada Jongin tetapi Jongin malah semakin menatap tajam Sehun seolah-olah tatapan itu mengatakan _cepat_-_habiskan_-_makananmu_-_atau_-_aku_-_akan_-_melemparmu_-_dari_-_atas_-_menara_-_eiffle_. Mungkin Sehun berlebihan mengartikan pandangan datar Jongin yang ditujukan untuk dirinya, tetapi Sehun berani bersumpah bahwa tatapan itu menyeramkan. Ia yakin sekali, pasti di dalam hati Jongin sudah melayangkan jutaan sumpah serapah untuk dirinya. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Sehun menghabiskan makannya secepat kilat lalu bergegas mengantar sang tuan muda ke hotel nya.

Jongin berjalan dibelakang Sehun, membiarkan gadis itu memimpin dirinya. Jongin sama sekali tidak punya niatan untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan gadis berisik itu. Diluar sepengetahuan Sehun, Jongin diam-diam mendengus geli melihat cara berjalan Sehun yang terkesan grogi. Jongin tahu, Sehun pasti takut dengannya atas insiden tatapan dimeja restoran tadi. Tetapi, sedingin apapun watak Jongin, Jongin tidak pernah ada niatan untuk membuat seseorang takut pada dirinya, apalagi saat ini dalam keadaan Jongin tengah merepotkan Sehun. Salahkan wajahnya yang tidak bisa diajak untuk berekspresi lebih selain mencetak ekspresi keseriusan mendalam pada pahatan sempurna itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam ketika Jongin dan Sehun sebuah stasiun _métro_. Sehun bisa saja mengajak Jongin berjalan kaki seterusnya sampai ke hotel tujuan mereka, tetapi hitung-hitung Sehun rindu dengan suasana stasiun bawah tanah khas Perancis itu dan Sehun tidak mau mengambil resiko kakinya akan keram sepanjang hari esok serta Jongin pun menurut saja, jadi ya disinilah mereka berakhir sekarang.

"Nah, ini kartu tiket untukmu," Sehun mengulurjan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam kepada Jongin. Jongin menatap tajam kartu yang diulurkan Sehun kepadanya.

"Jangan protes. Aku tahu kamu ingin mengomentari pertolonganku, kan?" Sehun menggoyangkan tangannya yang menggenggam kartu, isyarat kepada Jongin agar segera mengambilnya. Jujur saja, ingin rasanya Jongin melempar Sehun dari atas ketinggian menara eiffle yang sudah dengan sengaja memperlambat langkah kakinya sepanjang perjalanan tadi dan mengoceh tentang segala macam hal yang berbau Prancis tanpa Jongin minta. Tetapi Jongin masih memiliki hati nurani. Walaupun Sehun berisik dan menjengkelkan, gadis ini tidaklah jahat. Buktinya Sehun dengan senang hati mengantar dirinya menuju tempatnya menginap, dan jangan abaikan pengorbanan Jongin yang mengorbankan telinga nya mendengarkan ocehan Sehun selama 2 jam nonstop itu juga terhitung sebagai sebuah bayaran atas tawaran pertolongan dari Sehun. Sehun memperhatikan tangan Jongin yang perlahan terangkat mengambil kartu itu dan jangan lupakan tatapan sinis yang dihadiahi Jongin untuk Sehun.

"Kalau aku tidak terdesak, aku tidak akan—sudahlah," Jongin berjalan melewati Sehun menuju kursi tunggu yang tersedia di peron stasiun tersebut.

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Jongin. Sepuluh menit berlalu, Sehun merasa amat sangat jenuh. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan sunyi seperti ini dan kenyataan bahwa Jongin adalah pria-galak-yang-tidak-bisa-diganggu-sedikitpun-atau-dia-akan-mengaum membuat nyali Sehun semakin ciut untuk memulai percakapan dengan Jongin yang kini sibuk berdiam diri. Sehun menatap jengah kearah Jongin yang tahan berlama-lama bungkam dalam ketenangan. Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa berada dalam keheningan canggung seperti ini, lebih baik ia dihadiahi rentetan kalimat bernada ketus dari pria dingin disampingnya ini daripada harus mati bingung akibat atmosfer keheningan yang seakan memojokkan dirinya dari segala arah.

"Jongin-_ssi_?" Ragu-ragu, Sehun kembali nekat mengganggu Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin langsung memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika suara cempreng milik Sehun kembali menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Belum sempat Sehun mengeluarkan kata-kata nya yang sudah sampai di penghujung lidah nya, Jongin terlanjur menyela kesempatannya berbicara, "Kumohon berhenti berbicara, _it's very annoyying for me seriously_. _I'm begging you_," Sehun langsung menbungkam diri setelahnya. Sehun tidak mau mengambil resiko diamuk oleh pria es disampingnya dan Sehun tahu Jongin tidak mau terlibat pembicaraan lebih jauh lagi dengannya. Jadi Sehun hanya terus diam, tetap bergeming ditempatnya. Walaupun ia harus menahan bosan setengah mati selama menunggu _métro_ yang akan mereka tumpangi.

.

.

.

Langit kota Seoul tampak cerah. Serabut awan putih membentang luas. Tidak ada tanda hujan akan turun. Burung-burung berterbangan, semakin memperindah keelokan cakrawala angkasa kota Seoul pagi hari ini.

Disebuah kamar apartement mewah, tampak seorang namja bersurai brunette yang masih enggan membuka kedua matanya. Ia masih asyik bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya dan dunia mimpi yang menyertainya sepanjang malam. Walaupun alarm sudah dua kali menjerit keras didekat telinganya, tetap saja tak ada tanda ia akan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Tak lama kemudian, benda hitam berlayar datar yang terletak di meja nakas disamping tempat tidur berukurang king size itu berbunyi. Dan dengan berat hati pemuda bersurai brunette itu membuka matanya perlahan dan mengangkat panggilan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya.

"Wae?" Tanya si surai brunette to the point dengan suara seraknya, membuat sang sekretaris—si penelfon—disebrang line sana menciut seketika.

"_M-mian_ tuan muda Luhan. Saya terpaksa membangunkan tuan dengan cara menelfon tuan. Saya sudah berulang kali mengetuk pintu kamar apartement tuan, tetapi tuan tidak kunjung bangun." Si brunette mendengarkan ocehan sang sekretaris pribadi dengan tidak niat. Baru saja sang tuan kembali memejamkan matanya, asisten nya kembali berbicara, "Tuan, Presdir Oh ingin bertemu dengan anda pukul tujuh pagi ini. Anda tidak lupa kan?"

Seketika itu juga mata Luhan langsung terbuka lebar dan rasa kantuknya menguap entah kemana. "Sekretaris Yoon! Kau gila?! Ini sudah pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!" Seru Luhan murka. Luhan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menyambar handuk yang terjemur di balkon apartement nya.

"Ma-maaf, saya kira tuan sudah tahu," kikuk Sekretaris Yoon. Luhan berdecak frustasi seraya menyambar _bathrobe_ yang tergantung dilemari pakaiannya.

"Lebih baik kau bunuh aku sekarang juga, Sekretaris Yoon." Teriak Luhan tak sabaran akibat gemas atas keteledoran Sekretaris pribadinya itu.

Klik.

_Tamatlah riwayatku, Oh Tuhan betapa **indah**nya pagiku hari ini._ Jerit batin Luhan sesaat setelah ia menyiram sekujur tubuhnya dengan shower.

.

Luhan berjalan terburu-buru menuju ruang pribadi miliknya. Sesekali ia membalas sapaan hormat dari para pegawai untuknya. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap para pegawai yang sibuk mempersiapkan pekerjaan dan agenda mereka masing-masing. Luhan senang atas kedislinan para pegawainya, bagaimanapun kedisiplinan adalah peringkat pertama dalam hidupnya. Mungkin terkecuali hari ini. Luhan melirik jam yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh tujuh menit. Decakan demi decakan keluar dari bibir tipis pria bermata indah itu, tiada henti merutuki keterlambatan nya.

Cklek.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Mianhae atas keterlambatanku, Sajangnim," Luhan membungkuk hormat kepada pria paruh baya yang dalam waktu dua bulan kedepan akan menjadi ayah mertua nya itu.

"Oh, kau pasti lelah sekali ya?" Luhan menatap blank ayah Sehun yang tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

"Kau pasti lelah karena sudah ku suruh mencari Sehun semalaman, benarkan?" Syaraf-syaraf otak Luhan seakan baru bekerja ketika kalimat tersebut terlontar dari mulut Tuan Besar keluarga Oh itu.

Ingin rasanya Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tetapi Luhan masih memiliki akal sehat cukup untuk tidak melakukan hal gila tersebut.

Batin Luhan bergumam, Aku? Mencari Sehun semalam suntuk? Yang benar saja, memang apa pentingnya gadis itu untukku? Cih.

"Maafkan Sehun. Anak itu memang sangat merepotkan, kuharap kau tidak keberatan, Lu." Tutur ayah Sehun penuh penyesalan membuat Luhan harus memutar otak untuk tidak benar-benar memecahkan tawanya.

"Tidak apa, Sajangnim. Bukankah itu sudah tugasku sebagai tunangannya?" Ujar Luhan sesopan mungkin. Walaupun dalam hati ia malas membahas tentang Sehun.

"Aku sudah melacak keberadaan anak itu melalui paspor nya, kini anak itu berada di Paris," ayah Sehun mulai menjelaskan. Luhan diam, antara niat dan tidak untuk mendengarkan.

Bagus, tidak usah kembali kalau perlu sampai pernikahan ini batal.

"Dan aku minta tolong padamu, jemput Sehun ke Paris," Luhan membulatkan matanya tak percaya mendengar ucapan sang calon mertua.

"T-tapi _sajangnim_—"

"Aku sudah menyuruh sekretarismu mengatur schedule mu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menyediakan akomodasi untukmu selama kau mencari nya disana, dan kau akan terbang ke Paris nanti malam, bagaimana?" Sekuat tenaga Luhan menahan diri agar tidak meninju apapun disekitarnya. Lagi-lagi, kesabarannya harus diuji.

Sejujurnya, Luhan kesal dengan Sehun. Pasalnya, Sehun bukannya membawa kekasih yang ia sebutkan pada Luhan kehadapan orang tuanya tetapi Sehun dengan bodohnya malah memilih melarikan diri dari Seoul. Parahnya lagi, mereka belum sempat membahas tentang rencana mereka untuk menggagalkan acara pernikahan paksa mereka dan Luhan dendam akan itu.

_Enak saja anak itu lari dari kenyataan, sementara aku disini berusaha sendiri menggagalkan pernikahan ini? Lihat saja Sehun, kalau kau tidak mau ku ajak bekerja sama, kupastikan hidupmu menderita bersamaku. Jangan harap aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini. Jika aku menikahimu lalu membalaskan dendamku padamu perlahan-lahan nantinya, pasti akan sangat menarik._

"Baiklah _Sajangnim_, aku akan berangkat ke Paris." Tandas Luhan disertai seringai evil diwajahnya.

.

.

.

**tbc/end?**

Hi guys, long time no see, right? This is was **eiridesh**. I'm sorry for the retard continuing this fic. I'm feel so sorry:(( related to the difficulty accessing this site.

Maaf banget kalo chapter ini kependekan dan alurnya kecepetan. Soalnya aku gregetan sendiri muahahahaha=)) Gak ding hehe, mau dibikin cepet soalnya ada ff berchapter lainnya yang mau aku post kesini. Jadi maksudnya biar gak banyak hutang sama ceman-ceman sekalian gitu XD

And then, **makasih banget yang udah review di A Set of Kaihun's Series chapter 4**. Sumpah enggak nyangka ada yang mau review padahal itu pendek(banget), terus terharu gitu pas baca review nya banyak yang minta sequel yaampun :') nanti dibikinin ya sequel nya, ditunggu aja ya ceman-ceman tercinta!

**So, mind to review again, please? :-D**


End file.
